Jeux dangereux
by Clewilan
Summary: HIATUS Ma première fic sur AF, où Holly enquête sur un monde virtuel qui a des répercussions imprévues. /Premier vrai projet, et à la réflexion assez stupide
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je débarque sur pour vous proposer ma première fic sur Artemis Fowl... c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être un peu indulgents par rapport à la mise en page, on va dire que j'ai du mal ! XD

Bien sûr, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Linda et un autre personnage qui ne sont que des purs produits de mon imagination... Sinon, ils sont tous au génial Eoin Colfer ...

Cette fic est dédiée à Marie, ma bêta-lectrice en chef que j'adore, preque aussi atteinte que moi, et à Louna, qui écrit ici sous le pseudo de Koyumi, qui découvre Artemis Fowl.

Une dernière chose. Cette fic se déroule après le tome 4 " Opération Opale". Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu ( honte à vous dans ce cas là ! XD), ne lisez pas cette fic, ça gâcherai le plaisir !

Sur ce, voiçi le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------

L'elfe glissa son pass magnétique dans la boîtier près de sa porte d'entrée. Depuis la mise sur le marché des Omniclés, tout s'était automatisé, et seuls les anciens bâtiments possédaient encore des ouvertures manuelles. La porte coulissa dans un chuintement. La fée rentra, laissant tomber sans douceur son sac dans un coin. Après avoir passé dix jours en Atlantide, elle était enfin rentrée.

Elle lança son pass sur la table basse du salon tout en allant du côté cuisine. Elle prit un verre d'eau et respira profondément pour évacuer le stress. Son voyage retour avait été retardé à cause d'un lutin suicidaire qui s'était jeté sur la voie, et à présent il était deux heures du matin. Mais pouvait-on parler de matin lorsqu'on vivait sous terre ? Selon les horaires, elle aurait dû arriver à Haven à minuit. Elle n'aspirait maintenant plus qu'à une chose. Dormir.

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, on sonna. Elle ferma les yeux. On s'était décidé à tout faire pour qu'elle ne récupère pas ! Elle hésitait à laisser l'intrus à la porte et faire comme si de rien n'était. La sonnerie se fit plus insistante. L'elfe capitula et partit ouvrir.

La porte chuinta encore. Yeux verts et cheveux noirs, la fée qui se trouvait sur le palier ne devait pas dépasser les soixante ans. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes bien Holly Short ? fit l'inconnue.

- A votre avis ?… Et vous, vous êtes…

-Désireuse de trouver de l'aide. Je peux entrer ou nous allons discuter sur le pas de votre porte ?

Holly soupira mais s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

-Vous savez qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin ?

La nouvelle venue lui sourit encore plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas couchée.

- J'aurais pu l'être … Est-ce que je pourrais savoir comment vous avez eu mon adresse ?

- Internet. Tout simplement dans l'annuaire en ligne.  
Elle mentait et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Holly avait eu un point d'honneur, depuis qu'elle était dans le privé, à garder son adresse personnelle secrète. Avec tous les tordus qu'il y avait à Haven…

Grâce à un tour de magie de Foaly, elle avait disparu du réseau. La fée qui se trouvait dans son salon et jetait des regards curieux sur le mobilier et la disposition des lieux avait le bras long. Maintenant, il restait à savoir si elle avait des motifs de visite honorables ou non. Et évidemment, Holly n'avait pas de holster accroché à son omoplate. Elle décida de rester calme, en dépit des signes de fatigue que lui lançait désespérément son corps et la rendait encore plus sur les nerfs.

- Nous allons continuer ce jeu du chat et de la souris encore longtemps ? Allez-vous me dire votre nom ou rester anonyme jusqu'à la fin ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Bon, d'accord, là elle n'avait pas gardé son sang-froid. Mais il était deux heures, non deux heures et demie à présent, et elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une joute verbale. A peine rentrée, les ennuis recommençaient…

- Je m'appelle Linda, commença l'elfe. Désolée mais vous n'en saurez pas plus sur moi pour le moment… je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache que je suis ici, ni pourquoi je suis venue. Il s'agit d'une affaire privée et je veux qu'elle le reste.

Son regard se voila, mais elle dissipa son malaise en reprenant.

- Bien sûr ,vos honoraires seront importants. Mais vous devrez garder cet entretien secret.

La curiosité prenait le pas sur la fatigue. Holly était de plus intriguée. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait être pire que la dernière fois… Elle retint in extremis une grimace. Sa cliente lui avait demandé de retrouver son chien qu'elle avait eu après avoir rempli « une montagne de formulaires avec des lutins aimables comme des portes de prison pour l'aider » (c'était seulement pourquoi elle y tenait tant, normalement les animaux étaient interdits à Haven ou ailleurs) et qu'elle avait vu partir pour dans une navette. Direction l'Atlantide.

Il y avait une chance sur un million, non milliard, pour que ça tombe sur Holly. Et forcément, elle avait du s'occuper de l'affaire et passer dix jours à courir après un chien…

« Plus jamais ça » pensa Holly.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je souhaite que vous retrouviez quelqu'un. Ici.

Et Linda sortit une boite en carton dépourvue d'inscription. Holly était à un point d'étonnement qui dépassait l'entendement. C'était une blague ?

- Pardon ?

Linda sourit.

-Vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir.

Holly s'exécuta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, voilà le chapitre deux, bien que personne ne me lise ou en tout cas ne laisse de review ! Pitié envoyez-en une, même si vous avez trouvé ça nul ! XD A part Marie qui (tu vas pouvoir te rattraper aprsè ton superbe essai de la dernière fois) a tenté de laisser un commentaire, je désespère ! Le bouton " Submit review" est votre ami !**

**Je sors... **

**Et aussi, Artemis ne m'appartient toujorus pas , malheureusement ... C'est à Eoin tout ça !**

**Et puis comme j'ai pas envie de le dire à chaque fois : c'ets valable pour les autres chapitres aussi !**

Holly sortit de la mystérieuse boîte une sorte de tiare en métal argenté, avec trois boutons discrets sur un côté. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Linda qui semblait ravie de son effet.

-Cette petite merveille sera commercialisé officiellement demain. Ou plutôt aujourd'hui, fit-elle avec un sourire en regardant l'heure. Officiellement, car on peut depuis environ deux semaines les trouver sur le marché noir. Plus de huit mille pièces seront mises en vente à Haven tout à l'heure.

Huit mille sur une population de dix mille fées dans la ville. Holly était impressionnée, même si elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi cela servait. Il était forcément prévu que ce truc rencontre un succès phénoménal, vus les quantités qu'il y aurait en magasins… La tiare qu'elle avait sous les yeux était donc illégale. Bien. Selon la loi, Holly avait donc un motif pour faire arrêter sa visiteuse… Malgré tout, elle voulait d'abord entendre ce que Linda avait à dire. Celle-ci commença un exposé digne de Foaly.

- Il s'agit d'une version largement plus évoluée d'un casque de réalité virtuelle, et bien sûr nettement moins encombrante, sans tous les fils qu'on trouve d'habitude. Il contient un accès au seul jeu réseau pour le moment compatible, mais qui va tout révolutionner. Verredlow est un RPG en trois dimensions. Beaucoup plus perfectionné que n'importe quel autre jeu vidéo, que ce soit sur ou sous terre. Ce qui le différencie des autres, c'est que le joueur ne se contente pas de dirige son personnage, il l'incarne. Vous devenez réel dans un monde virtuel. Les sensations sont reproduites par légers chocs électriques dans le cerveau, comme si vous étiez sur terre, tout en restant dans un demi-sommeil.

Là, Holly perdait pied. Rentrer dans un jeu vidéo ? C'était du délire pur… Et quel rapport avec une personne disparue ? Vue la lumière qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Linda, elle devait jouer à ce jeu de depuis son arrivée sur le marché noir. Une fanatique de jeux vidéo ou une gamine en crise d'adolescence tardive qui ne cherchait qu'à changer d'air ? Holly était de plus en plus curieuse malgré son désarroi. Après tout, elle ne s'engageait à rien. Elle pourrait toujours refuser et ne plus s'en mêler…

Linda reprit, après avoir fait une courte pause. « Pour me laisser le temps de digérer ça ? » pensa Holly.

- Dans cinq jours, et dans trois pour les abonnés , un nouveau serveur apparaîtra, après que tout le monde se soit habitué à jouer. D'ici, je dois trouver Ethan Rom. Un personnage de Verredlow. Je le cherche depuis deux jours sans succès. C'est pourquoi que j'en appelle à vous.

Holly n'en revenait pas . Elle lui demandait de … chercher un tas de pixels ?

Linda se levait pour partir. Elle la retint.

- Attendez, vous pensez vraiment que je vais faire ça ?

Linda sourit, ce qui commençait à énerver prodigieusement Holly. C'était presque le même sourire qu'un certain bonhomme de boue…

- Croyez-le ou non, mais on m'avait prévenue. Tenez.

Holly sentait ses oreilles chauffer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? « On m'avait prévenue. » Pour qui elle se prenait ? Pour une Frond ? Elle prit néanmoins le papier que lui tendait Linda. Et faillit tomber par terre en voyant le montant du chèque. Elle n'eut qu'une pensée: si elle refusait, Mulch la tuerait.

Pourtant… Holly avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le bourdonnent dans sa nuque, qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître, était là, même si il n'était que très léger. Pour le moment. Elle frissonna et voulut parler de nouveau à Linda. La porte se refermait. Perdue dans ses sombres intuitions, elle ne l'avait pas entendue partir.

**NdlA :Celui qui trouve les deux références que j'ai placées à droit à... Je verrai ! **

**A une prochaine fois ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard... Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Il y a eu le brevet, et ma connexion Internet me lâche scandaleusement durant ces derniers temps ! ( Obligée d'aller dans des points d'accès publics à Intenet ...)**

**Mais je reconnais que je suis inexcusable. Alors je vais essayer de me rattraper : je vous poste deux chapitres pour faire appel à votre clémence.**

**Un grand MERCI à :**

**Celle qui ne me bêta-lira plus en raison des vacances, en espérant que tu arrives enfin à faire une review correcte XD La troisième sera la bonne - **

**Calliope, la muse (allez lire ses fics en passant!), merci encore. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être lue par une grande auteure ! **

**Et enfin à Kym, troisième raison pour me motiver, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice !**

**Sur ce, j'arrête le pipletage, et bonnes vacances.**

_L'ombre se faufila dans une ruelle sombre à la suite de sa proie. Devant elle, une elfe, une archère, avançait en jetant fréquemment des regards derrière elle. Elle se sentait suivie, mais avait-elle vraiment remarqué la forme obscure ? Un assassin normal se serait sans doute réjoui de cette plus grande difficulté lors de sa chasse. Une victime qui se doute de quelque chose est mille fois plus intéressante à poursuivre ... Mais l'ombre n' était pas normal. On lui avait attribué une mission, et aucun obstacle ne l'en détournerait. Depuis leur apparition, un sorcier nain et une magicienne avaient déjà goûté à la lame de deux autres ombres. _

_Sa cible actuelle bifurqua. L'ombre sortit une fléchette qu'elle glissa dans une arbalète qui semblait jaillir de nulle part. L'elfe se trouvait de nouveau devant elle. L'ombre tira, la flèche se planta dans le bras de l'elfe. Celle-ci l'enleva et se retourna en sortant rapidement une épée de son fourreau. Elle se mit en garde face à l'ombre qui s'était avancée à découvert. _

_- J'ai acheté un sort contre le poison. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous me tuerez. Que voulez-vous ? cracha-t-elle._

_L'ombre ne répondit pas puisqu'elle ne savait pas parler. Elle devint invisible et se coula avec une vitesse extraordinaire vers l'elfe qui paniqua en voyant disparaître son adversaire. L'ombre enfonça une dague dans son cœur. Puis disparut._

_Dans la ruelle, le corps de l'elfe tombée à terre explosa en une gerbe de pixels. _


	4. Chapter 4

Holly fit la grasse matinée, heureuse de pouvoir récupérer de son séjour. Un plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis qu'elle était entrée chez les FAR. En changeant de position dans son lit, elle jeta un regard sur la boîte qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. La veille, «ou plutôt tout à l'heure» corrigea-t-elle, elle l'avait de nouveau ouverte. A part la tiare, il n'y avait que deux papiers de la taille d'une carte de visite. Une adresse et un mode d'emploi. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler mode d'emploi les trois mots inscrits.

Vert Plongée

Bleu Mode sommeil

Rouge Arrêt (à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence)

L'adresse devait être celle de Linda. Bien qu'à présent, Holly doutait que ce soit son vrai nom.

Elle sortit son lit en s'étirant, alla à la salle de bain et se glissa avec bonheur sous la douche. Après une légère hésitation quant à sa facture, elle choisit l'eau froide qui lui remit les idées en place. Elle allait se rendre là-bas, s'excuser, dire qu'elle refusait et rendre le chèque. Tant pis pour son compte en banque. Et Mulch n'en saurait rien.

De toute façon, c'était vraiment ridicule. Chercher un personnage de jeu vidéo… Elle avait même envisagé que ce soit Foaly qui ait fait le coup. Histoire de prouver qu'il lui en voulait encore un peu depuis son départ.

Holly s'habilla rapidement, prit une de ces « barres de céréales naturelles » 100 synthétiques et sortit. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en retard. Il était 10 heures 25 et l'agence était censée ouvrir dans cinq minutes. Elle dévala les escaliers, faillit rater une marche et réussit à saluer une voisine qui la regarda avec un sourire indulgent. Elle arriva en trombe sur le trottoir et partit en courant. Il lui restait deux quartiers de Haven à traverser…

A 10 heures 29, elle était devant l'immeuble qui abritait l'agence de détective qu'elle tenait avec Mulch.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas luxueux. Leur agence était coincée entre un restaurant chinois et un garage. Les trois étages de l'immeubles étaient occupés par des familles qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'installation de deux détectives sur leur territoire. Malgré quelques affaires rentables, c'était le seul local salubre qu'ils aient trouvé et qui restait dans leurs finances… Holly essaya de chasser ses idées noires en se répétant que tout ceci n'était que provisoire. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Mulch, lui, s'était installé à la cave et l'avait aménagée à sa façon. Enfin… il avait plutôt accueilli des tas d'insectes dans une sorte de …terrier ? Holly n'y avait jamais mit les pieds et ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de frapper à la porte de la cave.

- Debout, paresseux !

Un grognement lui parvint et elle entendit vaguement quelque chose qui comprenait les mots «trop» et «tôt». Elle sourit.

- Il est dix heures et demie !

La porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Il est trop tôt, fit Mulch en baillant. Holly leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai une affaire à régler. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, même si je doute qu'il y ait des suites... Je te laisse, tu t'occuperas de ... tout ça ...

Elle désigna le bureau où s'entassaient des dossiers d'un ample mouvement du bras. Elle s'arrêta et hésita.

- Et, s'il te plaît… Rends-toi un peu plus ... présentable.

Elle fit un clin d'œil au nain qui resta imperméable à son humour et répliqua.

- C'était bien l'Atlantide ?

Holly lui lança un regard assassin auquel il répondit par un sourire ironique. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, deux agents des FAR dans l'encadrement. Holly haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Mulch. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Désolé mais là je n'ai rien fait.

- Pour une fois.

- Holly Short ? fit l'un des agents en s'avançant.

- Oui.

- Suivez-moi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enfin de retour après une trop longue absence... Je m'excuse... Mais puisque je poste, ça veut dire que ma ligne est finalement réparé ( il était temps, deux mois sans Internet, c'ets dur quand on est droguée ) Ce qui signifie pour vous, mes chers, que je pourrai vous mettre en ligne les nouveaux chapitres de manière beaucoup plus régulière ! En espérant que mon absence prolongée me vous aura pas fait déserté ma fic, bonne lecture ! Milles mercis à mes revieweurs, je vous aime ! **

**Clewilan ( toute contente 3 ) **

**PS : Un peu plus long, celui-là, ca vous convient ?**

Chapitre IV

Holly attendait. Une heure qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, à attendre qu'on daigne lui dire pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Avec pour seule compagnie une table, une chaise, et le traditionnel miroir sans tain, copié de chez les Etres de Boue. C'est à dire qu'il se trouvait là juste pour la frime. Mais malgré tout, y avait-il quelqu'un derrière, à la patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ? Afin d'avouer quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait rien fait. Pour autant qu'elle sache. Pour l'instant rien ne laissait transparaître son impatience, si ce n'était son pied qui tapait le sol avec un rythme croissant. Holly se demandait pourquoi elle était ici, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son… arrestation. Sous quel motif ? Elle enrageait, et, oui, allait sans doute s'énerver.

Sans préavis, la porte s'ouvrit. Holly se leva brusquement, prête à.. À quoi ? Elle n'était plus chez les FAR, et ne pourrait pas se permettre de demander des explications avec son nouveau statut de simple civile. Ce fut une Lili Frond au bord de la crise de nerfs qui entra comme une furie. La dernière personne à laquelle Holly s'attendait. Lili avait pleuré, on le voyait à son maquillage d'habitude si parfait qui avait coulé. Elle hoquetait mais parvint à crier d'une voix extrêmement aiguë avant de fondre en larmes.

- Vous l'avez tuée !

- Quoi ?

Holly était totalement perdue. On l'accusait de meurtre ? C'était ridicule ! Elle avança une main vers Lili qui la repoussa violemment. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et la température de la salle, déjà fraîche, chuta de plusieurs degrés lorsque Ark Sool entra, l'air triomphant, suivi par un Baroud Kelp visiblement tout sauf content d'être ici.

- Major, veuillez sortir avec Miss Frond et…

Il jeta un regard méprisant sur Lili qui sanglotait toujours. Holly eut des envies de meurtres. Au moins aurait-elle eu une raison d'être dans cette pièce.

- Tâcher de la …réconforter. Miss Short et moi avons des choses à nous dire, fit-il avec un sourire mielleux en se tournant vers Holly.

Elle ne répondit pas, se tournant légèrement vers Baroud pour le questionner du regard. Il secoua la tête avec une grimace et désigna Sool du menton avec un air désolé. Holly avait compris le message.

- Major, dois-je me répéter ? demanda Sool.

- Non, commandant.

Il fit un sourire encourageant à Holly avant de pousser légèrement Lili pour la faire sortir. Effondrée, après avoir crié ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle n'offrait plus aucune résistance. Holly les regarda partir, le cœur serré. Elle croyait comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir une proie devant son prédateur. Sool lui désigna le siège avec une feinte politesse et s'assit sans attendre un geste de Holly.

- Bien. A présent, miss Short, que faisiez-vous à …

Il ouvrit un dossier et parcourut quelques lignes. Holly eu le temps de reconnaître un rapport d'autopsie avant que Sool ne surprenne son regard et le referme d'un coup sec. Il reprit.

- Entre trois heures trente et quatre heures du matin, aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

Holly restait sur la défensive. D'où pouvait venir ce mauvais pressentiment ? Sool, lui, ne cacha pas son sourire.

- Holly Short, vous êtes suspectée du meurtre de Linda Frond.

« Hein ? »

Holly tenta d'accuser le choc. Sans résultat. Linda Frond ... Elle ne connaissait que Lili, et encore. Pourtant, la réponse n'était pas si loin. Holly s'arrêta et retint à grand peine un juron. L'elfe qui était venue chez elle cette nuit était 1) morte et 2) de la famille Frond ? Les ennuis allaient commencer ...

Puisqu'elle était inculpée pour meurtre, ça voulait bien dire que ce n'était pas naturel. Mais alors ... Qui était responsable de sa mort ? Et pourquoi ?

Une autre question se posait encore.

Comment allait-elle sortir de ce bourbier ?

Holly soupira. Elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire...

- J'étais chez moi, je me couchais.

Ca n'allait pas suffirz, et ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Sool jubilait. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait la faille, là c'était servi sur un plateau d'argent !

- Vous avez des preuves pour confirmer ce que vous avancez ? Nous avons besoin d'un témoignage pour vérifier...

Ceux qui avaient voyagé avec Holly pourraient toujours dire qu'elle était descendue à deux heures moins le quart. Et les FAR devaient savoir à quelle heure Linda était sortie de chez elle, sinon pourquoi serait-elle là ?Mais après ...

Holly en avait bien une, de preuve. Un mail qu'elle avait envoyée dans ces eaux-là, qui serait dans doute affiché dans sa boîte aux lettres et que Foaly n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver. Mais vu à qui elle l'avait adressé, et que ce n'était pas le premier, loin de là, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne tombe pas dessus...

Alors non, elle n'avait personne pour confirmer. Elle savait très bien qu'elle signait son arrêt de mort, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots stupide...

- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore installé de caméras chez moi pour enregistrer mes moindres mouvements. Et heureusement, mes voisins ne viennent pas frapper à ma porte pour voir si je dors ou pas, sinon je me serai déjà plainte...

« Si un miracle doit arriver, qu'il se dépêche »

Sool avait gagné et allait savourer sa victoire.

- Comment est-elle morte ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Holly.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée, fit Holly, glaciale.

- Ce coup de couteau, en plein coeur, est sans doute sorti de nulle part, ironisa Sool. Ecoutez, nous savons parfaitement que Linda Frond est venue chez vous, et que vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, alors vous avez intérêt de vous mettre à table.

- Même si on me payait, je n'accepterais jamais un dîner avec vous.

Sool se renfrogna. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impertinente. Une des raisons pour laquelle qu'il ne la supportait pas.

- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne. Pourquoi Linda Frond était-elle chez vous cette nuit ?

L'arrivée en trombe de Foaly la dispensa de répondre. Mais elle ne résista pas à l'envie de lancer une dernière pique...

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait rentrer dans les salles d'interrogatoire comme dans un moulin ! s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait encore un autre alliée dans la place...

- Miss Short est innocente. J'ai une preuve.

Foaly sortit de nulle part une feuille imprimée.

- Elle m'a envoyé un mail. A moins qu'elle n'ait le pouvoir de se téléporter, auquel cas elle serait déjà en train d'être analysée sous toutes les coutures dans nos labos, elle n'a pas pu tuer Linda Frond. Et si vous avez des doutes, dit-il précipitamment en voyant Sool changer de couleur, on a un technicien de l'hébergeur de miss Short sur la ligne deux qui vous dira la même chose que moi.

Il avait son air de " c'est qui le plus fort ? " et Holly, rassurée, faillit éclater de rire. Sool ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la pièce. Visiblement en colère. Holly se tourna vers le centaure.

- Pourquoi confirmer l'existence d'un mail qui n'a jamais été envoyé ?

- Qui vous dit que c'est un employé de votre hébergeur ? Même si Mulch est largué en informatique, il sait mentir comme tout le monde ! A propos de mensonge, par omission cette fois, commença Foaly sur un ton de conspirateur, ça fait combien de temps que vous envoyez des mails à un certain Bonhomme de Boue ? Heureusement que ça ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains... C'était juste pour info, ajouta-il en voyant le regard noir de Holly.

- Et vous, ça fait combien de temps que vous mentez à vos propres patrons ? Sérieusement, c'est très gentil d'avoir fait ça, mais vous ne risquez pas de ...

Foaly éclata de rire.

- Premièrement, je m'amuse. Deuxièmement, ils ont trop besoin de moi pour me virer, et enfin, il ne reste quasiment plus personne dans ces locaux !

Il alla toquer contre le miroir.

- Vous voyez ? Pas de réaction. Les gobelins pourraient tenter une évasion massive du mont des Soupirs que personne ne s'en apercevrait. Sauf moi, mais c'est autre chose. Ils sont tous en train d'exploser des monstres virtuels sans rien voir de ce qui se passe hors de leur monde virtuel. Depuis ce matin, ce jeu, là, a envahi tout le monde souterrain. C'est phénoménal .

- Vous voulez dire... Verredlow ?

Foaly claqua des doigts.

- Voilà, c'est que je cherchais. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je viens de me rapeller que Linda Frond portait une de ces tiares quand on l'a retrouvée ...


End file.
